Sufin Kink Day 2: On a Desk
by Five.Nights.At.Foxys.Place
Summary: Sweden and Finalnd get dirty on a desk!


Hey guys it's Foxy here! I almost forgot about this already but I remembered. So here we are! Day 2! Today's kink is: On a desk. Are you ready for some smutty smut? I am because I'm the one writing it :/. Anyway, here we go!

Day 2: On a Desk

Finland was pissed. Not just mad but PISSED. Why was a usually cheery nation pissed off? Sweden had work to do and he wanted to get his work done before they had sex. It was the Finland wanted to have sex with his husband, but he had work to do cliché. He was frustrated and needed some kind of love soon or else he would have to wait about 2 hours before getting some hot Swede action. Dildo? Nah, wanted the real deal if ya know what I mean ;). Porn? No-. Wait. The Fin had a perfect Idea. Porn. Yes. But loud sex sounds. Female or male? Female was louder, but the Swede was gay, so he might not like the sound of a woman being pounded into by a man. Male? Sweden preferred men but there weren't a lot of loud gay couples going it. He had to find a gay one.

Finland typed into his phone "Loud Gays Have Sex". Surprisingly there were quite a few so he chose the one that said "Hot Loud Gay Getting Pounded". Finland quietly played it and he decide that the "Gay" was pretty loud. He plugged the phone into an AUX cord and plugged the other end into the T.V. When we got it up he laughed lightly and turned the volume almost all the way up.

'Oh fuck yes.' Finland thought. Time to go. He pressed play. It started out quiet and just no volume but then went to a shot of the two men doing it on a bed. The bottom started moaning loudly and slaps were heard.

"You like that don't you?" The top asked. Finland listened for the Swede but heard nothing.

"(Pant)…Yes…(Moan)…Daddy…Give me…(Pant) More!" Holy shit this was perfect. The moaning was so loud, Finland thought that the neighbors. Wait. Where was Sealand? O fuck oh fuck oh fuc-. He was at England's house. That's right. Relief. Phew! Suddenly Finland heard footsteps and the sound of a door opening.

"Uh, fin. Is that you or are you just watchin…" the Swede lost his words when he saw what the T.V. was showing. It read "Hot Loud Gay Getting Pounded".

"Hot Loud Gay Getting Pounded? Why watch it when it can actually happen to you?" Sweden asked seductively. Sweden mashed his lips against Finland's and put his hands on the smaller man's hips. Automatically, Finland put his arms around the man's neck. Oh how he missed this. He needed it so much.

"Oh Ber. I need you babe!" Finland cried out as he felt the Berwald lift him up bridal style and carried him to his office and set him on the desk. Finland sat up as Berwald started to grab the other's crotch and massage it. He earned a few hot moans. Tino (Finland) pulled on Berwald's shirt and pulled it off along with his own shirt.

After they got all of their clothes off, except for their boxers, Berwald pulled on Tino's boxers with his teeth and pulled them down. Tino's cock sprung up, erect and glistening with precum and he gasped at the cold air kitting his cock. Berwald pulled his boxers down to show a large member. Berwald grabbed some lube from the shelf and put it on his fingers to stretch the Finn.

Finland moaned at the intrusion. He felt himself being stretched but he knew that he would get something bigger in a second.

After Berwald determined that he was stretched enough, he put some lube on his hard and long member. Berwald moaned and sighed at the feeling. Felling well-lubed, he looked at Finland to ask he was ready. Finland nodded and took a deep breathing.

Finland cried out as the large member filled him up. Deep and good. Finland took a few seconds to calm down and nodded at the Swede. Sweden started to fasten his thrusts and pound the small nation. The desk was moving in time with their thrusts as wells as scoffing the floor when he went rough.

Sweden could feel that Finland was close so he grasped the smaller nation cock to stroke in time with the thrusts.

"Anngg! Fuck me hard babe! Please I'm so close! Mmmmmm!" Tino yelled and Berwald went even faster and harder, feeling the desk under them move faster. Berwald felt that he was close and so was the Finnish boy.

"Hhhhhhnnnggg…I'm so close Ber! So clos-Ahh!" Finland shouted as his insides convulsed around Berwald making him cum.

"Oh Tino…" Berwald moaned as he felt the warmth enclose his cock and he shot his hot sticky goo inside of Tino.

They both rode out their orgasms then Berwald pulled out of him and gave him a hot kiss.

"I (pant) Love you baby." Finland panted as he hugged Berwald.

"Love you too hon."

Wow! So long to do for me! I think im gonna finish a heist mission on GTA now. Peace!~Foxy


End file.
